


three's a crowd

by lady_gt



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Platonic Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, really really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: What on earth could a painter, a struggling writer, and a researcher with a fascination in the occult have in common? More than you might think.Namely the fact they fuck. A lot.
Relationships: Richard Upton Pickman/Randolph Carter/Harley Warren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gods and Punks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272206) by [Liliriu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriu/pseuds/Liliriu). 



"I want a go - only if you both want to, of course."

Randolph looks up from where he's got his mouth between Richard's legs, pulling off his cock with a wet noise. His lips are swollen and pink, shiny with spit and pre-cum - though pants of exhaustion escape from between his teeth and his tongue hangs limp inside his mouth, the look in his eyes tells a different story. This is routine by now - they're not quite sure if it's anything _close_ to love (at least, Harley sees it that way) but they like each other's company enough to want to pass around moments of intimacy.

Usually, Randolph's the one passing himself around. Not that he or Richard mind any of it, though... so long as the very submissive Randolph presenting himself to either or both of them is willing, they'd never pass him up.

He takes Randolph's chin beneath his fingers, tilting his head up so he can look at him. "I'm sorry - did I interrupt you?"

Randolph swallows down what he's caught in his mouth, cringing when what does manage to escape runs down his chin. He wipes away what he can with his fingers, glasses clicking against his knuckles.

"I don't like thinking that you did - Richard?"

"Oh, no. You didn't. But I think it's clear to us all that you're really getting off to this, Randolph." He reaches down to press between Randolph's still-clothed legs and earns a yelp from him. "Look how hard he is."

"You - you _tease_ -" Randolph pulls away from Harley and clenches his teeth, nudging his way into Richard's waiting palm.

"Hm. Cute," Harley coos into his ear. Richard's fastening his pants up by now, Harley wraps his arms around Randolph so he can hold him close behind him but so that his groin can still push up against Richard's hand from the way he's angled. "You're really going far enough to call Richard of all people a tease - honestly, I just think he's slow - when you're here humping back against his hand?"

"Harley!"

"It doesn't really take much to get you hot and bothered, let alone cum. I bet that either of us could easily get you off to climaxing just by talking. You like us teasing you?"

"Harley, please-"

He removes his arms from around Randolph, mildly miffed at the sudden loss of warmth. "Like I said earlier, you're okay with me having a go, right?"

Richard pulls Randolph close, helping him unfasten the button on his pants. "I think he's all yours, Harley - Randolph?"

"Yes. Just... I don't care if you go easy on me or not, though. Really, I don't."

"Someone secretly likes me taking jabs at him, hmm? We've got a little masochist on our hands."

"Oh, shut up, Harley," Randolph mutters, "If I really were a masochist I'd have you tying me up in chains and whipping me or - you know what? Let's not give you any ideas. Just hurry up and help me already. You brought out the toys for this, didn't you?"

Harley smiles wolfishly. His hands run over the disturbed sheets, fishing out a vibrator - juicy, dark red with a flared base that hums against his hands if he presses the thin button on it. "This one's new. We can go back to using plugs or beads on you, or the smaller one we've been testing out-"

"Come on, I'm not _that_ fragile or needy."

"You were humping my hand a few seconds earlier and moaning because of what Harley said to you, but okay."

"Shut up. Both of you, shut up."

"You heard him - Richard, be nice enough to help him get ready, right?"

The display takes work. There's nails snagging on clothes, Randolph forgetting what he's even supposed to be here for and succumbing to the overwhelming urge to gyrate against either Richard or push up against Harley in desperation, moaning and whining at even the smallest points of contact. That's another thing about Randolph: He lies. He pretends to shake his head and rags on Harley and Richard for exaggerating about just how sensitive he really is, but at the end of the day all either of them have to do is kiss him a little stronger than usual and there goes his prick. But they manage, and that's how Randolph ends up on Richard's lap with his legs pulled apart, exposing his very stiff cock streaked with the first beads pre-cum and the small pucker of his ass visible.

"Why don't you tell Harley what you want from him? Probably be a dick move to keep him waiting."

Randolph stares up at Harley, face flushed and eyes distorted with what look like faint tears. "Just... fuck me. Use the toy on me - the new one. I want to see how it turns out. I can't take this, I can't take the goddamn teasing, just hurry up and fuck me with the vibrator. _Please_."

"You might want to go a little easy on the cussing, Randolph, but very well. I'd be perfectly happy to test this one out on you."

Lubrication is a messy ordeal. There's the matter of fact that Richard bends down every now and then to kiss at Randolph's neck and suck at the skin trapped beneath his lips. This of course, makes Randolph start whining and shaking, which only gets worse when Harley crooks the first lube-covered finger inside of him. It still makes for a delightful scene, though, with the noises Randolph makes sounding like absolute music to Harley's ears. There's the other thing about Randolph, too: He's _loud_. Or at least his efforts to keep quiet are always half-assed, and he throws any semblance of self-control out the window with the likes of Harley and Richard.

The tip of the vibrator nudges against Randolph's ass and he bucks back against it. "Why are you taking your ti-"

"Randolph, if he doesn't take his time then it's going to hurt like a bitch."

He watches Randolph absolutely melt as he shoves the vibrator in - the edge of it makes Randolph's entrance stretch, dark red base peeking out. Harley waits there poised for a moment, feeling himself getting hard at the sight of Randolph panting and Richard keeping his legs stretched apart. Then he flicks the button on and the vibrator hums to life.

Randolph's reaction is _not_ subtle. His face screws up in orgasmic pleasure and he lets out the first of many breathy cries. Richard, sensing he's probably overwhelmed, lowers his lips down to press soft kisses to Randolph's forehead.

"I can stop," Harley whispers, placing one hand against the inside of Randolph's thigh.

"Don't. Keep - keep going."

He lets the vibrator thrum in Randolph again, watching his body tense and un-tense at their ministrations. Richard's keeping him steady - he's not surprised, Richard's always been very sweet with Randolph, he wouldn't be surprised if they really did have something close to love - but not smothering him, trailing kisses over pinked skin and shushing Randolph softly with, "It's okay, it's okay." 

He can't take the sight of Randolph so vulnerable and overwhelmed, subject to the cruel treatment of him flicking the vibrator on and off at maddening intervals. He doesn't want Randolph to cum too soon, not when there's so much more time to be had. Harley's content to listen to him moaning, to wrap his fingers around Randolph's cock and move them. Richard repeats sweet nothings like a broken record in the background, gentle words drowned out by the sound of wet, heavy moaning. It's a delectable symphony of sensation, enough to send Harley into overload.

He flicks off the vibrator and pulls it out fully when he feels Randolph's about to come. Randolph responds to him with a little of protest.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I want you in my mouth."

He cums when Harley sucks him off, closing his lips around the head of his cock and sucking lightly. His cheeks hollow to take Randolph in, breath whistling out softly through his nose. It ends with Harley pulling his mouth off to swallow, bitterness thick and sliding down his throat. Randolph pulls himself off of Richard's lap, lying spent on the sheets.

"I take it that you liked the new toy?" Richard asks.

A pause. Then:

"Yes."

"Any reason why?"

"Well-"

"Was it because it was bigger?" Harley cuts in.

"I mean, it _was_ and it would have felt even better if you hadn't kept teasing me-"

"Wow, I can't believe it. Randolph's a size queen! Which honestly isn't _that_ surprising."

Snorting, Randolph sits up long enough to chuck a pillow in Harley's direction.

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> so! richard's about 21, harley's 26, and randolph's 19. this is kind of inspired by lilirius work in the sense that they come from KIND OF similar backgrounds? idk this IS definitely different but credit is where credit's due
> 
> honestly they seem less dysfunctional and more comfortable with one another in this au which is weird... at least for now? i mean if i expand on this au that might change, lmao.


End file.
